A conventional commercial aircraft generally includes a fuselage, a pair of wings, and a propulsion system that provides thrust. The propulsion system typically includes at least two aircraft engines, such as turbofan jet engines. Each turbofan jet engine is typically mounted to a respective one of the wings of the aircraft, such as in a suspended position beneath the wing, separated from the wing and fuselage.
More recently, propulsion systems have been proposed of a hybrid-electric design. With these propulsion systems, an electric power source may provide electric power to an electric fan to power the electric fan. Previous systems have had problems providing a desired level of electrical power to the electric fan, especially at high altitudes, as is typical during cruise operation. Such is due at least in part to a reduction in ambient air pressure, which can make transmission of relatively high levels of electrical power difficult.
Accordingly, a propulsion system having an improved electrical power bus for providing electrical power to an electric fan would be useful. More specifically, a propulsion system having an electrical power bus capable of providing a desired amount of electrical power would be particularly beneficial.